Mi niñero
by Milenka24
Summary: Lukas debe salir dos semanas por cuestiones laborales, pero ni loco dejaría a su adorable y tierno hermanito solo, así que lo deja a cargo del hiperactivo danés... Emil no está para nada de acuerdo, y mucho menos ahora que empieza a sentirse raro estando cerca de él ¿Logrará sobrevivir en esas 2 semanas o se volverá loco y sucumbirá a sus sentimientos? DenIce! AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello! vengo con otra historia más muajaja xD Ahora es un DenIce *-* rolear DenIce me afecta xD

Este fic va dedicado a mi esposa Cata *-* espero te guste!

Advertencias... amm por el momento no, tal vez más adelante jeje

espero lo disfruten!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Mi niñero~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había sido una semana agotadora, llena de exámenes y al fin era viernes, ¡VIERNES! Se dirigía a su casa con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando a todo volumen su preciado Black Metal. Si, era un buen día… o eso pensó hasta que afuera de su casa vio una motocicleta roja. Gruñó irritado al saber que el dueño de "esa" cosa estaba en su casa.

Abrió la puerta con su llave y claramente pudo escuchar las estruendosas risas del propietario de la motocicleta, abriéndose paso entre las notas de su música. No entendía cómo lo hacía. Se quitó los auriculares y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su hermano y ese molesto invitado.

-Ya llegué…- dijo monótono captando la atención de su hermano mayor el cual al parecer tenía una charla "seria" con el invitado.

-Bienvenido Emil…- contestó monótono el chico viendo cómo la visita se levantaba y aprisionaba en sus brazos a su hermanito.

-¡Emil! ¡Me da tanta alegría verte!-el invitado estrujó al menor con exagerada felicidad, riendo al ver como el chico trataba de zafarse y notando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Suéltame Mathías!- se removió al fin separándose y ver esa sonrisa boba que tanto le desesperaba.

Mathías Kholer, era un compañero de trabajo de Lukas, su hermano mayor. Hace un año había llegado a la ciudad por cuestiones de empleo, y había conseguido trabajo en la misma compañía de computación que su hermano. Emil aun no entendía el cómo se habían hecho tan buenos amigos pues los dos eran polos opuestos en extremo. El menor conoció al chico cuando tuvo que pasar a la empresa a dejarle unos papeles a Lukas que había olvidado en casa… y le conoció. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan escandalosa como ese chico, creyó que la vida se burlaba de él pues en la escuela tenía que lidiar con un asiático que le encantaba molestarlo, pero Mathías superaba a su mejor amigo y por mucho. Ese día lo vio dirigiéndose a él con una extraña sonrisa –extraña porque le hizo sentir algo raro- y se presentó como el compañero de Lukas, que él lo había mandado para guiarlo hasta la oficina de su hermano… y a partir de ahí comenzó una extraña relación hermano mayor-hermano menor. A veces el chico era simpático pero había otras veces le desquiciaba de sobre manera, y se lo hacía saber golpeándolo o insultándole, pero el mayor simplemente esbozaba una tonta sonrisa exasperándolo más. Pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando hasta llegar a un punto donde no entendía algunas cosas, pero no se daba el lujo de detenerse a entenderlo. Una de esas cosas que no lograba entender era el por qué se molestaba cuando el chico se acercaba mucho a su hermano, supuso que eran celos de hermano menor pero éstos iban más allá, a veces sentía rabia de que su hermano estuviera con Mathías y se comportaba cortante y algo cruel con él, pero luego se disculpaba. A todo esto, Lukas ya sabía lo que pasaba pero no se lo decía, como cualquier hermano mayor que debe molestar al menor.

Le asestó un codazo en el estómago para alejarlo, pero pudo vislumbrar esa jodida sonrisa que lo desquiciaba.

-Basta... pasemos a comer...- Lukas se levantó y caminó a la cocina siendo seguido por el par de chicos que se iban molestando uno a otro. Ya en la cocina, Emil ayudó a Lukas a servir los platos mientras Mathías colocaba vasos y cubiertos. Los tres tomaron asiento, quedando Emil frente a Mathías. Ls comida pasó sin tantos problemas salvo por los comentarios tontos y uno que otro sonrojo por parte del albino. Al terminar de comer, Lukas golpeó en la cabeza a cada uno para que le prestaran atención.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Exclamó Emil sobándose.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte…- Emil levantó una ceja, y pudo notar como Mathías adoptaba un semblante serio… instintivamente pensó que esos dos estaban en una clase de relación, haciendo que su estómago le doliera, pero al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos sin sentido, agitó levemente la cabeza para alejarlos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estaré fuera de la ciudad dos semanas- Lukas observó detenidamente las reacciones de su hermano el cual digería la noticia, y reaccionó tal y como lo había predicho… pobre Emil ingenuo.

-Bien… por mí no hay problema- comentó el menor dando un sorbo de Soda-Cola* sin notar la sonrisita malvada de su hermano mayor.

-Así que alguien se quedará aquí para cuidarte- sonrió más cuando el otro comenzó a toser, siendo auxiliado por Mathías.

-E-espera… ¡¿voy a tener una niñera?!- golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano exasperado, no podía creer que Lukas le contratara una niñera.

-Por supuesto, no dejaría solo a mi adorable hermanito- le pellizcó una mejilla recibiendo un manotazo, el rostro de Emil se había tornado de un rojo furioso.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo 17 años!- rugió el menor sin lograr que se inmutara el mayor.

-No importa, aun no puedes quedarte solo-

-¡Pero ya me he quedado solo antes!-

-Si… dos días, no dos semanas…-

Mientras tanto, Mathías observaba la discusión de los hermanos y se preocupó, a Emil no le gustaría para nada saber quién era su niñera.

-Tsk… ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?- Ya no podía hacer nada, cuando Lukas decidía algo, no había poder humano que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión… salvo "esa" palabra pero no la diría.

-Querrás decir "él"-

-¿Él?- vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza- ¿Es Tino? ¿Bewrald?- Si eran ellos, no importaba lo demás.

-No… ellos están de vacaciones con Peter…- Se acomodó un poco en su silla para poder disfrutar lo que venía. Emil maldijo a los mencionados, siempre estaban metidos en su casa y ahora se les dio la gana de irse de vacaciones a Londres... malditos.

-Entonces...- habló con temor -¿Quién es?- Se puso más pálido de lo normal cuando su hermano volteó a ver a Mathías y sonrió, si, esa sonrisa de "me encanta joderte, hermanito".

-¡Yo!- la fuerte voz del chico le taladró los tímpanos, estaba procesando que el amigo de Lukas lo iba a cuidar que ni se dio cuenta de que era abrazado por él. De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Tenía que ser él? Emil vio con súplica a su hermano y éste negó con la cabeza.

-Mathías te cuidará, se quedará aquí a partir del domingo- y su mente se desconectó, no escuchaba la conversación de los mayores el cual uno de ellos aun le abrazaba cariñosamente. Y se preguntó ¿Sería un castigo por no decirle "hermano mayor" a Lukas? ¿Había sido malo en su vida anterior que ahora el karma se lo estaba cobrando?

No sobreviviría, no con tantos sentimientos molestos y confusos que le provocaba Mathías...

* * *

Bien! espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^ sip, pienso hacer este un fic un poco largo, no mis acostumbrados one-shots u.u quiero intentar hacer uno largo D: y no quedará abandonado porque ya tengo otros 3 capitulos escritos jojojo xD

Será un intento de humor con romance, espero quede y no les aburra u.u

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-*

me haría muy feliz saber sus opiniones!

nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! xD no tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad... y tus reviews me hicieron flaquear! xD

De todos modos... *-* amé con todo mi ser sus reviews! no creí que el primer capítulo les gustara tanto! yei!

Relativamente es pequeño por la conversación chat~

Bueno! no más palabras, aqui les dejo otro capítulo!

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Mi niñero~_**

**_(cap 2)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Chat~**

DragonFire dice:

-¿Qué harás la próxima semana? Va a haber una feria de pulgas en la plaza, con muchos descuentos en libros y vídeo juegos... vídeo juegos!

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Suena genial, pero no puedo...

DragonFire dice:

-Vaya, es un milagro, le estás diciendo "no" a un descuento de libros

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Cállate, Lukas no estará estas 2 semanas

DragonFire dice:

-Como que no entiendo... ¿no es más fácil que salgas si no está él?

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Se supone, pero el maldito le pidió a alguien que me cuidara...

DragonFire dice:

-¿Una niñera?

_DragonFire ha enviado un emoticón_

:LOL: xDDDD

Lord of the Ice dice:

-¡Deja de burlarte, estúpido!

DragonFire dice:

-Jajajajajaja como que lo siento... ¿y quién es?

Lord of the Ice dice:

-...Mathías...

DragonFire dice:

-En serio?

_DragonFire ha enviado un emoticón_

-:LOL: :LOL: :LOL:

Lord of the Ice:

-... ¿terminaste de burlarte?

DragonFire dice:

-Aun no...

_DragonFire ha enviado un emoticón_

:LOL:

-Ahora si xDDD

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Te odio...

DragonFire dice:

-¡Gracias! ahora puedes estar con tu amor platónico~~~

Lord of the Ice dice:

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! D:

DragonFire dice:

-Eso dices ahora... puedes llamarme doctora corazón

-Digo doctor corazón

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Jajajajaja doctora corazón xDDD

DragonFire dice:

-DOCTORRRRR CORAZON... estúpido corrector...

Lord of the Ice dice:

-Lo que digas DOCTORA corazón... debo irme, Lukas me pidió que arreglara el cuarto de visitas

DragonFire dice:

-¿Por qué? mejor que duerma contigo xD

Lord of the Ice dice:

-... te voy a golpear el lunes, estúpido Xiang

DragonFire dice:

-Jajaja ya quisieras... pero bien que quieres que duerma contigo para hacer "cosas"... sucio!

Lord of the Ice dice:

-MUERETE!

DragonFire dice:

-No tienes tanta suerte como para que eso pase mi querido Emil~

_Lord of the Ice se ha desconectado_

DragonFire dice:

-Me abandonaste maldito ingrato! y arregla esa habitación para que tu princeso pueda dormir xDDD

_DragonFire se ha desconectado_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Xiang inútil...- masculló levantándose de la silla del escritorio -sólo me confunde y dice puras estupideces... jaja, doctora corazón...- rió leve para luego salir de su cuarto y limpiar el de visitas el cual para su jodida suerte estaba frente a la suya. Mientras arreglaba se dio cuenta de que le estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en que quedara impecable, y se sonrojó. ¿En verdad sentía algo amoroso por el amigo de su hermano? ¡era imposible! Le llevaba 4 años de edad, él era un mocoso mientras que el otro ya era un adulto. Se espantó al escuchar, lo sacó y vio que era un mensaje de Xiang.

"No pierdes nada con intentarlo, haz un experimento a ver qué pasa en estas semanas, si yo tengo razón -que obviamente la tengo- me comprarás petardos durante un mes... y si tú tienes razón -lo cual dudo- te compraré los libros que te gusten durante un mes"

Emil se mordió el labio, tenía miedo de descubrir lo que verdaderamente sentía pero negaba rotundamente que fuera algo más, simplemente era una especie de cariño, como si fuera Mathías un segundo hermano mayor, o eso juraba Emil.

"Hecho, ve ahorrando para mis libros DOCTORA CORAZON"

Riendo entre dientes envió el mensaje y siguió con lo suyo. Su mente se puso en su contra, recordándole los momentos que pasaba con Mathías... como cuando Emil se enfermó y Lukas no le pudo cuidar por trabajo acumulado, así que Mathías se ofreció para cuidarle, fue vergonzoso pero se había recuperado por los mimos del muchacho, cuando curiosamente a Emil no le gustaba mucho que le tratasen así, solo su hermano y ya, ni Tino ni Bewrald lo hacían porque sabían de antemano que no le gustaba en absoluto. Otro y muy recordado fue cuando se olvidó de las llaves de la casa y llovía, afortunadamente Mathías vivía cerca y le vio mojándose frente a la puerta. Intercambiaron unas palabras y el mayor se lo llevó a su casa para que no pescara un resfriado... la ropa del mayor tenía un aroma que lo hacía sentir extraño. Otros recuerdos agradables eran cuando ambos "comploteaban" en contra de Lukas... se divertía mucho con el danés, aunque casi nunca salían librados de la furia de su hermano.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?- Al peliplata caso le da un infarto cuando escuchó la monótona voz de Lukas.

-¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?!- Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, maldito sea su hermano y su complejo de fantasma.

-La puerta estaba abierta...- Se recargó en el marco y miró fijamente a Emil el cual se giró algo irritado

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué estabas sonriendo?-

-¿Acaso no puedo sonreír?- Ambos se embotellaron en una lucha de miradas, azul opaco contra violeta, y el violeta cedió minutos después.

-Dime por qué estabas sonriendo...- la regla de la lucha de miradas era que el perdedor contestara las preguntas del ganador, mas no con la verdad al cien por ciento

-Algo que recordé...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-...algo que dijo Xiang...- automáticamente el mayor frunció el ceño.

-No me agrada ese chico-Emil rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba las almohadas de la cama

-Pues lo siento por ti, es mi amigo-

-Es mala influencia para ti-

-Claro que no-

-¿Crees que nací ayer?-

Emil frunció el ceño, le enfadaba que Lukas criticara a sus amigos.

-No lo es... yo no te digo nada de Mathías-

-Mathías es diferente-

-¡¿Qué le hace diferente?!-

Lukas no respondió al momento y se acercó a su hermano acorralándole en la pared con una mano.

-Él comprende lo que pasamos Emil...- el albino bajó la vista, sabía a lo que se refería, su situación nadie la comprendía y por ende nadie los apoyaba, salvo Tino y Bewrald, pero cuando Mathías se enteró, les ayudó incondicionalmente. Lukas apartó unos mechones del rostro del menor y besó su frente para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a Emil pensando sobre eso, muy pocas personas les ayudaban por aquella situación. A Lukas le podían ayudar pero a él no... por ser así, por tener eso, odiaba que lo trataran como menos, como un inútil, sus compañeros de clase lo hacían sentir menos, se alejaban, pero Xiang no lo hizo, aun sabiendo por lo que pasaba estuvo a su lado, tratándolo como su igual.

-También Xiang nos comprende hermano...- murmuró para soltar un suspiro y salir de la habitación la cual ya estaba lista para el futuro inquilino.

Durante el resto del día y todo el sábado, ambos hermanos no se dirigieron la palabra, salvo que fuera muy necesario, aunque a Emil le carcomía el estar así, lo hacía "sentir mal". Ambas partes querían ceder pero el orgullo no les dejaba. Ya en la noche, cuando se fueron a acostar, Lukas salió de su habitación con unas pastillas. Primero pasó por un vaso con agua y luego fue a su verdadero destino: la habitación de Emil. Entró rápidamente escuchándolo toser en su baño, para su suerte la puerta del baño estaba abierta y vio a Emil sentado y apoyado en la pared con una imagen preocupante, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor frío, sus labios algo resecos y morados y su cuerpo temblaba completamente, y su respiración estaba sumamente irregular. Lukas se agachó a la altura del chico y le tendió la medicina.

-Emil... por favor... tómala...-

El menor con algo de dificultad tomó la pastilla y se la echó a la boca para luego tragarla con el agua que le ofrecía su hermano. Pasaron largos minutos y la medicina al fin hizo efecto, recuperando un poco su color natural en sus mejillas y labios, al tiempo de que el temblor cesaba poco a poco. Lukas lo cargó entre sus brazos y le acomodó en su cama.

-Lo siento Emil...- la voz de Lukas tembló y Emil le abrazó débilmente -Sé que Xiang es un gran amigo para ti, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme el que pueda llegar a lastimarte con sus locuras...- correspondió el abrazo, recostándose a su lado.

-Lo entiendo... también perdóname, a veces olvido mi condición y sé que... lo de dejarme a cargo de Mathías es por mi bien...- ninguno dijo nada más, con aquello habían zanjado el problema. Emil a regañadientes dejó que su hermano se quedara a dormir con él para que se le bajara la angustia, y deseó más que nada que su condición mejorara para no causarle problemas a su hermano. Se acurrucaron uno contra el otro cayendo en cuenta de que no se verían en dos semanas...

Dos largas semanas...

* * *

Deosh meoh! me salió algo largo! xD creo... -no tiene sentido de espacio-

espero les haya gustado! y en verdad me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews! *-* por eso les traje este capi antes del sábado que se supone iba a subirlo pero... pero sus reviews! asdasd muchas gracias!

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el capítulo no teman en preguntar ^^ hay muchas cosas alrededor de estos hermanos, y más en Emil, se habrán dado cuenta de que Emil tiene algo... pero no les diré que es aun xD cofcofporqueyotampocosequetienecofcof xDDD

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? Bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-*

me harían muy feliz el saber su opinion!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

3


	3. Chapter 3

hi hi!

gomen u.u la escuela... bah! me jodí las últimas semanas para pasar mis materias y que?! debo repetir 2 el próximo semestre! DD:

bueno... eso era el por qué no había subido fic u.u

pero les traigo el 3er capi! /o/

mil gracias por sus reviews! *-* me animan más a escribir!

no los molesto mas y al fic!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi niñero**_

_**(cap 3)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al fin era domingo, el día en que Lukas se iría de viaje. Se levantó recordando que se había dormido en la alcoba de Emil, colteó un poco le vio con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas por el frío matutino, sus párpados cerrados cerrados con una cortina de delgadas pestañas y una mano empuñada tapando su boca. Se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en su cabeza para luego arroparlo bien. Salió de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglar lo que faltaba para su vuelo.

Dejó en la mesita de té de la sala una lista para Mathías con instrucciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra. Se quedó pensando mientras miraba al segundo piso donde estaba su pequeño hermano durmiendo, y suspiró resignado, él no era tonto, sabía lo que le ocurría a Emil, lo conocía mucho mejor que el mismo Emil, y con pesar deseó que estas 2 semanas le sirvieran para descubrir sus sentimientos.

Dio un último vistazo a la casa para ver si no olvidaba algo, y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, salió silenciosamente de su hogar marcando en su celular a Mathías...

-o-

Un delicioso aroma invadió la habitación, inundando sus fosas nasales. Como un perrito, olfateó el aire y despertó aunque décimas de segundo después cerró los ojos pues la luz que se colaba le laceró un poco los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz y se levantó importándole poco estar descalzo, pero la pensó mejor y se puso sus pantuflas en forma de conejitos rosas -regalo de Lukas-. Aún medio dormido siguió tan rico aroma chocando con algunos muebles y teniendo dos amenazas de matarse por las escaleras, y finalmente llegó a la cocina donde encontró a Mathías con el ridículo mandil blanco conejos que usualmente usaba Lukas

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- su voz sonó ronca y adormilada, el otro volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días Emil!- quiso abrazar al menor pues se veía irresistiblemente adorable -¡Oh! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Voy a cuidarte por dos semanas~-

Con esa frase, Emil despertó por completo y maldijo a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Lukas?- se sentó en un banco de la barra de la cocina viendo cómo el otro servía el desayuno.

-Pues a esta hora debe estar llegando a Suiza~- le tendió un plato de comida -¡Come Emil! El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día- el albino casi se queda ciego por la sonrisa radiante marca Colgate del danés. Inesperadamente para Emil, comieron en silencio pues el mayor leía la larga lista que Lukas había dejado.

-¡¿No puedes comer regaliz?!- preguntó algo escandalizado.

-Si puedo... pero Lukas no me deja comer mucho- refunfuñó con la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque según él soy un adicto...- bufó molesto, viendo cómo Mathías ponía gesto pensativo y luego se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Según "mamá Lukas" debes tomar tus vitaminas cada comida, así que ten- le tendió una pastillas en forma de ballena morada. Emil frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta tomármelas así, siento que se me atoran en la garganta-

-Pues lo lamento mucho, si encuentro otra forma de dártelas te lo haré saber, ahora tómatela- Emil se quedó sorprendido y sin chistar se tomó la pastilla, creía que Mathías era un irresponsable pero al parecer no.

-Ya... ¿Cómo entraste? No escuché la puerta...-

-Lukas me dio una copia de las llaves, vi que estabas dormido y mejor decidí hacerte el desayuno- sonrió alegremente, ignorando el tic en el ojo del de orbes amatistas.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación...?- su voz sonó oscura pero no espantó al mayor.

-Sólo me asomé... la puerta estaba abierta~- y Emil volvió a maldecir a Lukas.

-Escucha bien- Mathías prestó atención al serio Emil, lo cual no le quedaba por su pijama azul de nubecitas y sus nada ridículas y tiernas pantuflas de conejo rosa -NO puedes entrar a mi habitación sin MI permiso- enfatizó.

-Pe-Pero...-

-¡Pero nada! Si me disculpas, iré a hacer mi tarea- se levantó dignamente causándole una risilla al mayor ya que Emil se veía adorable con ese pijama y ni hablar de las pantuflas.

Al estar lejos de la vista del danés, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la seguridad de su habitación. Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo con desagrado el frenético latir de su corazón, como si fuera... en ese momento su celular sonó con un tono de J-pop llamada "Oh! My Juliet" de LM.C puesta por su mejor amigo. Suspiró nuevamente y contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?-

_-Qué genio... sólo quería saber cómo te iba con tu niñero, por cierto estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar-_

-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que amanecieras en un río...-

_-Lamentablemente la suerte nunca está de tu lado Emi~-_

-¡Es EmiL!- enfatizó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, no tenía ni media hora despierto y el asiático ya le estaba provocando una migraña.

_-Relájate... sabes que bromeo..-_

-Jum...-

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te va con tu niñero?- su voz sonó con clara burla, imaginándose con nitidez el ceño fruncido del albino._

-¡Cállate! apenas llevo media hora con él...-

_-¿Y?-_

-Es... raro...- suspiró sonrojado recordando la sonrisa radiante que le había regalado el mayor cuando bajó a desayunar.

_-Geez~ ¿Eso fue un suspiro?-_

-¡N-no! Tu cerebro tiene tanta pólvora que ya se te murieron las neuronas e imaginas cosas-

_-Qué cruel Emil... como sea, iré hoy a tu casa para terminar el proyecto-_

-¡E-espera! ¿No puedo ir yo a tu casa?- preguntó esperanzado.

_-¿Y perderme el cómo actúas como nena enamorada frente a tu niñero? Olvídalo~ te veo en un par de horas-_ y colgó, dejando a un estupefacto albino el cual cuando reaccionó, aventó el celular a la cama frustrado.

-¡Estúpido Xiang!- sabía que le haría el día horrible junto con Mathías, ambos se llevaban relativamente bien y entre los dos conspiraban en su contra, era como su pasatiempo preferido. Dio un pequeño saltito cuando escuchó el golpeteo en su puerta.

-¡Emil! ¿Estás bien?- la voz del otro lado sonó preocupada y el albino sintió algo de culpabilidad, así que se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y asomar solamente su cabeza.

-Tranquilo... estoy bien...-

-Pero te escuché gritar y creí que era...- Mathías le miró con una enorme preocupación, haciendo sonrojar al menor el cual desvió la mirada.

-N-no es eso... en serio...- trató de tapar su mirada con su flequillo pero no contó con que el mayor le jalara del brazo y lo aprisionara en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que su corazón palpitara violentamente.

-No me des esos sustos por favor...- susurró el mayor en su oído mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello plateado, estremeciendo al chico el cual respondió tímidamente el abrazo -Me volvería loco si te sucediera algo...- añadió estrechándolo más a su cuerpo, llenando sus sentidos del suave aroma que despedía el peliplata.

-L-lo siento...- se permitió cerrar sus orbes violetas un par de segundos, le agradaba ese abrazo y el otro parecía no tener intenciones de soltarle aún. Pasaron unos largos segundos abrazados hasta que el mayor le soltó regalándole una brillante sonrisa, consiguiendo para su vista un lindo sonrojo de parte del menor el cual balbuceaba un poco.

-A-ah...- se aclaró la garganta tratando de desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas -vendrá Xiang a terminar un proyecto...- avisó desviando la mirada justo cuando Mathías hizo una mueca seria, para luego volver a sonreír, falsamente.

-Ya veo... entonces cocinaré para tres~- le dio un beso en la frente y huyó notando cómo una libreta forrada de frailecillos le rosaba la mejilla y se estampaba en la pared, cortesía de un rojo Emil el cual tenía aún el brazo extendido.

-M-maldito Mathías...- gruñó cuando desapareció de su vista, suspiró y se metió a su cuarto para aventarse boca abajo. No iba a soportar dos semanas, no había pasado medio día y se estaba comportando como quinceañera enamorada... pero Mathías sólo le veía como un hermano menor y eso le dolía un poco, lo más seguro es que quisiera a Lukas, eran de la misma edad y trabajaban juntos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho con tan solo imaginarse a Lukas y Mathías besándose, agitó la cabeza diciendo que simplemente eran celos de hermano menos, no quería ver a Lukas con alguien que no lo mereciera, ya que había sufrido mucho por aquella bielorrusa que le había lastimado cruelmente.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en tonterías y se metió a bañar, escuchando desde ahí cómo Mathías berreaba a todo pulmón desde la cocina "cantando" una canción de La Sirenita, más específico la de "debajo del mar". Emil no pudo evitar soltar la risotada y dio gracias a Odin que el agua confundiera sus risas y también su canto porque no se había dado cuenta de que también comenzó a cantar. Secretamente esa película era su favorita pero le gustaba más la historia original.

Salió envuelto en una toalla y prendió su estéreo, poniéndose a cantar su black metal -influencia de Lukas-, mientras tocaba una guitarra invisible. Una vez vestido con una camisa negra manga larga, un chaleco blanco, unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros, bajó las escaleras, no iba a salir de casa así que se vistió como siempre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba tarareando una canción cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar las risas de Mathías, acompañadas de otras risas algo maliciosas. Rechinó los dientes, de seguro estaban planeando cómo fastidiarlo. Bufó a lo bajo y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el mayor junto con un chico de piel tostada, cabellos lacios castaños que enmarcaban su rostro, de ojos color ámbar adornados con un par de cejas muy pobladas y de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, vestido con una sudadera negra holgada y unos jeans medio rotos. Si, ese era su mejor amigo Xiang al cual había conocido hace unos años cuando llegó a la ciudad por motivos de estudio... si, claro. De seguro huía de la justicia Hongkonesa.

-Creí que vendrías más tarde... es medio día- dijo Emil acercándose a ellos y señalando el reloj cucú colgado en la pared, regalo hecho por Bewrald de su taller de carpintería.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Emil?- fingió lamento Xiang ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del albino.

-No seas descortés Emi~- Habló Mathías con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, igual ganándose una mirada asesina. Emil suspiró unas dos veces para tranquilizarse.

-Bien... ¿A qué se debe que me visites tan temprano mi estimado amigo?- dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo antes de tiempo?- Xiang se levantó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo el cual le miró fastidiado, bajo la mirada indescifrable de Mathías.

-¡Oh! Que considerado... ya que estás aquí comencemos con la tarea...- le arrastró de la oreja ignorando los quejidos del asiático y sin soltarle miró a Mathías.

-Estaremos en mi habitación haciendo el trabajo-

-¡Claro! Los llamaré para que bajen a comer- sonrió forzudamente, lo cual Emil notó pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Bien... ¿Harás algo?-

-Sip! Tengo trabajo- golpeteó unas carpetas que tenía en su mano -no te molesta si viene un compañero de trabajo ¿Verdad?- Emil lo pensó, y sintió celos e iba a responder pero Xiang se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema Matt... ¡Auch!- el albino le jaló nuevamente la oreja.

-¡Cállate! ... supongo que no hay inconveniente, pero si pasa algo, le diré a Lukas- sonrió maliciosamente al ver al rubio estremecerse -Nos vemos- y se llevó a Xiang por las escaleras sin soltar el agarre de la oreja la cual ya estaba roja.

-Oye, como que quiero demasiado mi oreja como para que me la arranques- mas Emil no hizo caso, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era ese compañero de trabajo de Mathías? ¿Por qué no hacía su trabajo en línea como siempre? ¿Por qué tenía que llevar a alguien? Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y un sonrojo alarmante pintó sus blancas mejillas y se detuvo en medio pasillo, soltando al fin la oreja del pobre asiático.

-Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas devuelto mi oreja- se sobó miando el bonito rubor de Emil y sonrió con maldad. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación del menor donde cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- reprochó el albino con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó para nada la cara de bastardo que ponía su amigo.

-¡Oh! Emi~ ¿Qué es esa actitud hacia Matt eh?- se sentó en la silla del escritorio apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, mientras el peliplata se sentaba sobre su cama.

-¿Cuál actitud? Siempre lo he tratado así-

-Si claaaro, como que te pusiste celoso cuando dijo lo de traer a un compañero de trabajo- sonrió ladinamente al ver como el otro se sobresaltaba.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! Inhalar tanta pólvora te afecta- alargó su mano hacia su mochila que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Eres malo Emil- lloriqueó falsamente -Oh, olvidé mi mochila abajo, ya vuelvo- se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejando solo al chico.

-Idiota...- frunció el ceño, Xiang estaba loco, él no estaba celoso, sólo se preocupaba de que no le pasara nada a su casa, quién sabe qué clase de psicópata vendría. Se acostó boca arriba y soltó un suspiro sonoro mientras cerraba los ojos, su mente era un completo lío. Se le fue el aire cuando sintió un peso caer sobre él, abrió los ojos viendo que su amigo estaba sobre él.

-Agh! ¡Quítate!- medio pataleó pero el asiático se hizo el muerto -¡Xiang! es en serio ¡Quítate!-

-Tengo sueño Emi~- lo abrazó como koala ignorando las quejas del albino.

-Me importa un rábano, muévete- luchó inútilmente, odiaba ser tan débil, terminó rindiéndose y también quedó dormido. Tiempo después, a lo lejos, escuchó el abrir de la puert pero no le prestó atención hasta que escuchó el portazo, levantándose un sobresaltado hongkonés.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo algo adormilado son quitarse por completo del otro cuerpo, el cual gruñó por haber sido despertado.

-No tengo idea...- se hizo bolita abrazando una almohada, Xiang dio un bostezo digno de un hipopótamo y se acostó a un lado e iba a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Emil para acurrucarse, pero el danés abrió la puerta mirándole no muy bien.

-Despierta a Emil, ya está la comida- dijo serio y un poco enfadado cerrando la puerta, dejando algo desconcertado al asiático. Pensativo, zarandeó al albino ganándose un almohadazo en mera cara.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- rugió Emil al ser despertado.

-Eso dolió ¿Sabes?- se sobó la nariz -Mathías dice que es hora de comer- se levantó y se estiró mientras el albino daba un gran bostezo.

-Eres un idiota... no hicimos el proyecto- refunfuñó saliendo del cuarto.

-Tranquilo, tenemos toda la tarde- se adelantó y se puso de espaldas frente a Emil -Sube- el albino, acostumbrado a que el otro le llevara "de caballito" se subió a su espalda, tenía pereza de caminar. Xiang lo sostuvo bien y con cuidado bajó las escaleras para no descalabrarse ambos.

Emil medio adormilado escuchó la voz de Mathías hablando con otra persona, la voz del desconocido era grave y profunda, hasta cierto punto intimidante y fría, sin un ápice de emocion en la voz, contraria a la del danés.

-Debe ser el compañero de trabajo de Mathías- dijo el asiático sin mucho interés caminando hacia donde se encontraban los mayores. Al llegar se encontraron al danés hablando con un rubio un poco más alto que Mathías, de ojos azul intenso con un peinado hacia arriba mostrando una cicatriz en su frente, de mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte.

Los ojos de Mathías se posaron en los menores y relampaguearon una décima de segundo con un sentimiento que Emil no pudo identificar, pero tan rápido como apareció ese destello, rápidamente se esfumó.

-Chicos, les presento a mi compañero- puso una manos sobre el hombro del rubio el cual conectó miradas con Emil. Por otro lado el albino se sintió algo intimidado por esa penetrante mirada.

-Vincent, él es Emil, el hermano menor de Lukas, y su amigo Xiang- el asiático con gesto aburrido asintió levemente con la cabeza al igual que el hombre.

La mirada azul cielo de Matháis y la violeta de Emil hicieron una conexión intensa, como si se estuvieran desafiando.

-Xiang, Emil, él el Vincent-

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

buaah! creí que no terminaría de pasarlo D: es mucho a mi parecer xD

aclaraciones: Vincent es Holanda xD malditos fan arts xD

en esta historia Xiang tiene un papel importante para que se desarrolle ^^

son la una de la madrugada D: debería estar dormida pero debía subir ya el capítulo, no era mi intención tardar tanto en subirlo u.u el próximo lo subiré la proxima semana ^^

aprovechando, felicidades a todas las lupitas en su día! yo soy una xD lo celebraré en la feria muajaja xD

espero les haya gustado! dudas dejenlo en reviews xD

Tomatazos? lechugazos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me haría muy feliz saber su opinión!

nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!

lamento la demora D: feliz navidad, año nuevo y reyes atrasado xD espero se lo hayan pasado super bien! y a las que ya regresaron a clases pues mucha suerte este año! y a los que no... como yo xD sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones jojojo xD

aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo! espero les guste ^^ trataré de que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto en subirse

so... enjoy!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Mi niñero~**_

_**(cap 4)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La comida pasó silenciosa como funeral, ni siquiera el alegre danés se atrevía a abrir la boca ya que una tensión inusual se sentía entre su compañero de trabajo y el pequeño peliplata el cual asesinaba su comida. Por otro lado estaba Xiang que comía como si todos los demás no existieran, salvo porque sentía la mirada medio matona del niñero sobre él. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos de Mathías, fríos como nunca antes los había visto y entendió que de algún modo se estaba ganando su odio... ¿Pero cómo? Él no había hecho nada malo, o por lo menos no a él o a alguien conocido. Entonces la mente se le iluminó y recordó lo de minutos atrás, y una sonrisa de grinch se le dibujó en los labios la cual nadie vio salvo su amigo que le pegó por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa? Como que me dolió- susurró para que sólo el ojilila le escuchara

-Vi esa sonrisa tuya y no me gusta, ¿Qué estás planeando?- le amenazó con el tenedor bajo el mantel

-Nada que te perjudique, lo juro- y sonrió ladinamente mientras mentalmente se reía como villano de DC cómics.

Esta escenita de lo más extraña fue vista por Vincent el cual se volteó hacia su compañero que también miraba aquello y cortaba con el cuchillo al parecer el aire porque comida ya no había.

-Si sigues así vas a romper el plato- el otro parpadeó un poco y su mirada alegre volvió a brillar aunque un poco menos.

-Ah! Lo siento- se rascó la nuca -¿pasa algo?-

-Si, Emil no se parece mucho a Lukas, tal vez un poco en la apariencia pero se ve más débil- la sonrisa se Mathías se esfumó y miró serio a su amigo.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, y no lo menciones frente a él- y cortó la conversación dejando dudoso al chico cuando se levantó y comenzó a retirar los platos con ayuda de Emil. El albino notó la extraña actitud del mayor.

-No es que realmente me importe pero... ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó lavando los platos mientras el mayor los secaba.

-¿Uh? No pasa nada- le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco y desviara la mirada hacia los platos, haciendo reír un poco al mayor -Oye, ¿Por qué no hacen tú y Xiang su proyecto aquí abajo?-

-¿Qué? No, no queremos molestarlos- aunque la idea no sonaba mal del todo... no!

-Anda, así sería para mí más fácil mantenerte vigilado y así ayudarles si tienen alguna duda- esbozó una sonrisa de mil watts dejando por segunda vez ciego al menor.

-No sé...-

-Oye Em, ¿Por qué no hacemos el proyecto aquí abajo?- por la puerta apareció el castaño el cual se ganó de nueva cuenta una mirada asesina de parte del albino.

-Ja! dos contra uno~- canturreó el mayor para luego revolverle los cabellos y salir de la cocina no sin antes darle una mirada misteriosa al asiático el cual la comprendió y al fin confirmó sus retorcidas teorías, eso hasta que el albino comenzó a zarandearle de los hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en mi contra? ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!- rugió el menor

-Y como mejor amigo hago lo mejor para ti- dijo entre risitas ganándose un zape en la cabeza.

-Idiota...- masculló para jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa e ir por las mochilas hasta la habitación. Cuando ambos bajaron, los mayores ya estaban trabajando en la sala y... Dios! Mathías se veía muy bien con esos lentes sin armazón, Emil se cacheteó mentalmente por haber pensado eso y huyó rápidamente hacia el comedor que sólo era separado de la sala por un sillón en forma de "L".

La casa se mantenía entre murmullos por las pláticas de los diferentes trabajos, Mathías levantó la vista para ver a los chicos y deseó no haberlo hecho: Emil estaba arrodillado en la silla y se apoyaba con sus brazos en la mesa para alcanzar a escribir mejor en la enorme hoja, una posición muuuy sugerente desde donde lo veía ya que el menor le estaba dando la espalda. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y corrió al baño para refrescarse, no podía tener aquellos pensamientos del menor, era el hermano de su mejor amigo, si Lukas se llegara a enterar de aquello estaba más que seguro que terminaría despellejado en algún terreno baldío para que los cuervos se comieran su cuerpo, pero ¡Demonios! Emil era el niño más lindo que había conocido en si vida, justo cuando creyó que estaba enamorado de Lukas, el pequeño albino apareció en la oficina a dejar unos documentos, y desde ahí quedó flechado por tan lindo angelito de cabellos plateados suaves como la seda, poseedor de un par de hermosos ojos de un misterioso violeta con un leve tinte rosado, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y suave como una rosa, con las mejillas tiernamente coloreadas, de cuerpo menudo y frágil.

Cuando se enteró de aquello de Emil, no dudó ni un segundo y apoyó incondicionalmente a Lukas para que no cargara solo aquel peso, aquella situación tan complicada. Se sintió en la necesidad de estar más cerca del pequeño por temor a que algún día desapareciera por lo que hacía todo lo posible para estar cerca aunque al principio Emil se mostraba renuente, poco a poco le aceptó en su vida y al fin veía una auténtica sonrisa en esos labios rosados, no era que el chico no sonriera con su hermano pero Lukas tenía tanto miedo que le cuidaba de todo, hasta del mismo viento, y quería encerrarlo en una burbuja de cristal donde nada le dañase pero Mathías le hizo ver que eso sólo empeoraría más el estado de Emil.

Se mojó la cara y se vio al espejo donde finalmente se preguntó ¿Por qué le molestaba la excesiva cercanía del asiático hacia el ojilila? y recordó aquella vez en que Emil le confesó uno de sus más profundos secretos sin darse cuenta realmente...

_**~~~~~Flash back~~~~~**_

_-Math... ¿Te puedo contar algo?- ambos estaban la oficina de Lukas, ese día Emil tuvo que irse de la escuela ya que no se sintió bien, Mathías lo recogió y le llevó a la oficina. Emil tenía la temperatura muy alta, sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo sudaba frío a la vez que su respiración se agitaba; Lukas había ido por los médicos de la empresa y el danés se había quedado cuidando al chico._

_-No deberías esforzarte Emi- le acarició suavemente la frente viendo como él también temblaba, y es que tenía miedo. Emil abrió un poco sus llorosos ojos y sonrió levemente._

_-Me gusta alguien...- dijo algo ronco obteniendo una mirada sorpresiva de parte del danés._

_-¿En serio? eso es genial- le sonrió levemente sintiendo algo de rabia hacia el chico que le gustaba, pero no entendía el motivo -¿Lo conozco?- le vio asentir débilmente y cerrar sus ojos a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Tardó largos segundos en los que Mathías enloqueció ya que creía que había perdido el conocimiento por la temperatura alarmante._

_-Es Xiang...- dijo en un susurro débil -No le digas a Lukas, se pondrá como loco si lo sabe...- y finalmente perdió la conciencia donde el danés casi pierde la razón, con cuidado le cargó entre sus brazos y justo cuando iba a salir, Lukas apareció, al ver a su hermanito inconsciente se puso pálido y ambos corrieron al hospital. Entre tanto ajetreo Mathías pensaba en la pequeña confesión del menor y volvió a sentir rabia pero no comprendía la razón..._

_**~~~~~ Fin flash back ~~~~~**_

Suspiró cansado, era cierto, Emil quería a Xiang, y además le había hecho saber que él era muy molesto, y que sólo lo veía como su hermano mayor, una persona con la que podía hablar de cosas algo íntimas y muy personales sin la amenaza de que le diera un ataque de hermano sobreprotector como a Lukas

-Odín santo... Este niño me tiene en la brotherzone- se lamentó cuando se dio cuenta de que al menor lo quería como algo más que solo un hermanito.

Salió más recuperado y se encontró a Emil con su mirada indiferente tomando un jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué pasa Em?- le revolvió los cabellos y rió cuando el chico sonrojado le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

-Nada, solo que ya hemos terminado y Xiang se fue... ¿Estás bien?- la mirada preocupada del menor le enterneció.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes-

-Tardaste mucho... creí que te había sucedido algo malo-

-Oh! ¿Te preocupaste por mi?- le abrazó como peluche y el otro pataleó para zafarse lo cual fue inútil

-¡C-claro que no! es solo que no quiero un cadáver en mi baño-

-¡Qué malo eres conmigo!- hizo un puchero y le soltó -¿Por qué no hablas con Vincent?- le vio fruncir el ceño y rascarse el brazo.

-Porque no... no me agrada-

-¿Uh? ¿Y eso?- Emil le miró con obviedad.

-No creas que no lo sé, me está comparando con Lukas- se cruzó de brazos -Odio que hagan eso... yo no pedí ser así- y se echó a correr a su cuarto antes de que el danés reaccionara. Suspiró resignado, ya hablaría después con él por lo que regresó a terminar su trabajo.

-o-

La noche llegó y finalmente terminaron su trabajo pendiente, durante el resto del día Emil no se apareció por la planta baja y eso preocupó al danés. Despidió a su amigo en la puerta y subió al cuarto del albino, tocó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, comenzó a desesperarse y justo cuando iba a entrar, un adormilado albino apareció en la puerta con los cabellos revueltos y tallándose un ojo.

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba dormido- vio como el otro suspiraba aliviado y de un momento a otro se vio apresado en los brazos del mayor -¡h-hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- trató de alejarle.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien- le alejó un poco para observarle de pies a cabeza y luego frunció el ceño haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja extrañado -Pondremos algunas reglas jovencito-

-¿Qué?- no se lo podía creer -Para tu información es mi casa, no puedes poner reglas- se tensó un poco cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del mayor.

-Claro que si, soy tu niñero y como tal, tengo todo el derecho de establecer reglas- se rió un poco al ver la dulce mirada incrédula del menor -Quitarás el seguro de tu habitación en las noches- para Emil fue como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Lo que oíste, puede pasarte algo en la noche y no podré entrar porque tu puerta estará con seguro- dijo firme viendo divertido como el menor maldecía a lo bajo -Además no has cenado, en la lista de mamá Lukas dice que debes hacer todas tus comidas o podrías enfermarte-

-Pero no tengo hambre...-

-No importa, debes comer aunque sea un poco- y sin avisar, le alzó en brazos donde automáticamente Emil se aferró a su cuello para no caer.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bajame!- Estaba rojo como un lindo tomate, pero el mayor se hizo el desentendido y sólo le dedicó una linda sonrisa con la cual el albino no pudo replicar más.

Una vez en la cocina, le sentó en la barra y le hizo un rápido emparedado, leche caliente y las bonitas pero odiosas vitaminas. A regañadientes se tomó las pastillas después de haberse comido el rico bocadillo. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y el albino y el rubio se miraron unos instantes antes de echarse a correr al aparato como desesperados, Emil le metió el pie y Mathías fue a dar al suelo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- reclamó algo adolorido el danés escuchando la risa algo burlona del menor.

-Suerte la próxima vez- y siguió su camino hasta el teléfono, lo descolgó y contestó -¿Hola?-

_-Emil-_ la fría voz del otro lado era Lukas

-¡Lukas!- sintió como lo tacleaban suavemente y ahora tenía al danés sobre sí tratando de quitarle el teléfono -¡Agh! ¡Quítate!- Puso un pie en el pecho para alejarle.

_-¿Emil? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Mathías?-_ Emil y Mathías se estaban medio peleando por el aparato, terminando en una posición algo comprometedora: el rubio quedó bajo el menor el cual estaba sentado en su estómago con las muñecas del mayor apresadas sobre su cabeza, por lo que sus rostros quedaron cerca.

-Listo... ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el otro no le volteara lo cual pasó segundos después, el danés tenía una sonrisa triunfal pero no le había quitado el teléfono.

_-Hum... aburrido, como siempre-_ Emil miró asesinamente al mayor y trató de quitarlo en vano, pero escuchó un leve jadeo del otro lado del aparato que lo hizo enrojecerse velozmente.

-¿Lukas? ¿Qué fue eso?- Mathías se extrañó por el repentino pero lindo sonrojo del menor, así que se quitó de él y se acercó hasta ponerse a un lado para escuchar mejor y el menor inteligentemente puso el altavoz.

_-N-nada... ¿C-cómo te está yendo con Mathías?-_

-Como siempre... ¿Seguro que estás bien?- de respuesta obtuvo un gemido reprimido, Mathías se tapó la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Emil casi sufría un ataque cardiaco por aquellos extraños ruidos que hacía su hermano "!por todos los dioses! ¡¿qué está haciendo?!" pensó alarmado. Mathías le quitó el teléfono al ver lo traumado que estaba.

-¡Hey Lukas! ¿Te la estás pasando bien en tu viaje de trabajo?- habló en doble sentido con una sonrisa extraña. Emil se desconectó por completo y solo llegaba a escuchar risas del danés y varios "ajá".

-Tu tranquilo Luke, él está bien en mis manos, disfruta tu viaje~- y colgó para ver al menor el cual se levantó cual robot y caminó hacia las escaleras, el danés corrió un poco y lo alzó de brazos como niño pequeño.

-¡O-oye! ¡Bájame!- el rostro del menor volvió a adquirir ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas, y nuevamente el danés se hizo el desentendido hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico. Le acostó en la cama y lo arropó ya que tenía la pijama puesta, el menor refunfuñó pero se dejó hacer, de algún modo le gustaba que le mimara, pero volvía a recordar que el mayor sólo le veía como un hermanito, ese hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

El danés se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acarició con suavidad sus cabellos haciendo que se tapara con las cobijas hasta la nariz.

-Emil... por lo de hace rato con Vincent...- automáticamente el menor frunció el ceño -No hagas caso a lo que diga, sabes que no eres así-

-Claro que si, soy débil, nunca seré como los demás y lo sabes- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mayo el cual suspiró resignado -Todos me comparan con Lukas, todos creen que llegaré a ser como Lukas cuando...-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Emil- le reprendió y con cuidado le volteó viendo la mirada triste del chico -Saldremos de ésta, ya verás-

-¿Y si no?- susurró con miedo, siendo envuelto en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Claro que saldremos, yo haré que eso pase, pero para eso debes ayudarme- se separó tantito para verle a los ojos -No pienses en lo malo que pueda pasar, piensa en Lukas, él se esfuerza para que estés bien... así que tu deber es ser positivo ¿entiendes?- el peliplata asintió suavemente ganándose una suave sonrisa -Es hora de que duermas, mañana tienes clases y debes levantarte temprano- se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta pero la voz del menor le detuvo.

-¿Mathías?- el mencionado se volteó

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Gracias... por todo- le sonrió leve, el mayor también le sonrió y se regresó para darle un beso en la frente haciendo que el menor le diera un golpe suave por lo vergonzoso que había sido eso, y sólo rió.

-Descansa Emil- y apagó la luz para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Una vez afuera, suspiró profundo, no soportaría tanto tiempo seguir así, y sabía que todo aquello tenía plan con maña, Lukas no le hubiera dejado a Emil así por así por más desesperado que estuviera, había algo detrás que él estaba ignorando.

Decidió no seguir pensando en aquello y se dirigió a su habitación, mañana sería un nuevo día...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado!

por cierto, alguien, no recuerdo quien en este momento -son la 1:19 a.m.- ya estaba indagando sobre lo que tenía Emil, y desde ahora les digo que me lo estoy inventando, no existe eh?

jum... con quién estará Lukas?

La que adivine con quién está Lukas le hago un one-shot de su pareja favorita xD es algo crack! así que piensenle mucho muajajaja xDD

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? Bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me haría muy feliz saber su opinión!

nos leemos luego!


End file.
